Fifty Sentences, One Love
by Lillix Vail
Summary: Fifty Sentences revolving around the love affair that is Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Karin.


**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin**  
Theme set:** Alpha** (link to LiveJournal Community located on my home page for anyone interested.)  
Rating:** G - PG16+**  
Warnings: **2, 3, 14, 35, 48**  
Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**KKTH**

#01 – Comfort

_The arms wrapped around her gently, providing the silent comfort only the other could give._

#02 - Kiss

_There were the short ones, the longs ones, the passionate ones and the romantic ones; but personally, she preferred the ones where he took her completely by surprise, pushing her up against the wall and ravishing her beyond coherent though._

#03 - Soft

_The soft strokes coupled with intense love always had them spiralling out of control._

#04 - Pain

_She staggered to her feet, pulling the dagger out her leg; this pain she endured was a sign she was still alive, still able to fight… still able to get back what she had lost._

#05 - Potatoes

_Who would have thought that the icy captain of the 10__th__ squad had a secret liking for Karin's mashed potatoes, (when everyone else gagged and secretly threw theirs away)?_

#06 - Rain

_The rain, she noted dully, was the perfect mask for her tears_

#07 - Chocolate

_"__C'mon! You'll like it!" Karin persisted, waving the bar in his face._

#08 - Happiness

_The smirk on Hitsugaya's face when he finally beat Karin in a one-on-one soccer match was enough to send her into a giggling fit; he didn't have to know she let him win._

#09 - Telephone

_He knew he would never understand her stubbornness at answering the telephone in a greeting other than 'Speak fast or not at all.'_

#10 - Ears

_Screwing her eyes shut briefly at the short burst of pain, she slid one eye open to see the shining new earrings sparkling in her lobes; Toushirou, however, looked paler than usual and was slumped in the chair next to her._

#11 - Name

"_Why should I have to change __**my**__ last name?" Karin had complained._

#12 - Sensual

_As Karin danced, unawares of his watching eyes, he found himself unable to look away._

#13 - Death

_Karin used to fear death; it had taken away her mother after all, but when she finally realised that death was not the end, Toushirou knew it was only a matter of time before she started asking questions._

#14 - Sex

_Their first time had been messy, halting and awkward with neither knowing exactly what to do, but it something was that both of them wouldn't change._

#15 - Touch

_A simple touch to the shoulder was all he needed to know she was there, always waiting for him._

#16 - Weakness

_"Let your weakness show, just for a moment; we cannot be strong all the time," he had whispered, stroking the back of the quivering Karin._

#17 - Tears

_When he was with her, he allowed the tears for his fallen sister to be released, knowing she would not judge or ask, simply hold him and wipe them away._

#18 - Speed

_The speed at which he found her was startling, she thought she had hidden in a place he wouldn't suspect; she was still angry at him, no matter how fast he found her._

#19 - Wind

_Sweeping past the two figures and out to the ocean, the wind carried the whispers of their love, never to be forgotten._

#20 - Freedom

_With a glance at Toushirou, she sent her hat sailing into the air along with hundreds of others, finally free from torments of books and assignments._

#21 - Life

_Her entire life had been leading up to this pivotal point where she would slip into death and be with the one she loved._

#22 - Jealousy

_Karin didn't get jealous, yet when she saw an over excited admirers try to hold his hand, she saw red._

#23 - Hands

_These hands that could cause so much death and destruction on a whim were also responsible for the pleasure she received from them, but never forgetting just who they belonged to._

#24 - Taste

"_Fruity, yet tinged with a flavour of vanilla," she mused._

#25 - Devotion

_His unwavering devotion to her floored her at times; she knew he could do a lot better than her but he never even seemed to glance at another woman while she was in his presence._

#26 - Forever

To them, forever was an eternity away – just dealing with the here and now was hard enough!

#27 - Blood

_As the flow finally began to ebb, she wondered absently if it would stain the carpet; her last thought was that Toushirou would be angry at her for ruining it again._

#28 - Sickness

_"You're worse than Ichi-nii!" Karin ranted, "Why are all men such pathetic and stubborn brats when they're sick?!"_

#29 - Melody

_The thing he treasured the most was watching her dance when she thought no one was around; he loved watching her allow the melody sweep her away into her own little world as she pranced around his private quarters._

#30 - Star

_Just as he enjoyed watching the sunset, he always watched the stars, wondering if Karin was doing the same._

#31 - Home

"When are you coming home, Daddy?" a small voice asked innocently, "We miss you heaps and heaps."

#32 - Confusion

_When Toushirou merely smiled sadly and walked away, Karin never understood the implications behind the action._

#33 - Fear

_"I fear that one day, you'll wake up and decide you don't need me anymore."_

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

_She too, disliked the thunder and lightning; it reminded her far too much of death._

#35 - Bonds

_"This is entirely your fault, Karin!" he snapped, pulling at the bonds helplessly, "How did you lose that forsaken key?!"_

#36 - Market

"_Tell those women you're off the market! You're my taichou now!" Karin said moodily, glaring out the window to the flock of freshly graduated shinigami girls._

#37 - Technology

_Glaring at the new remote in frustration, he relinquished the remote control to Karin, who smirked and clicked the one button he had never thought to press._

#38 - Gift

_Small, meaningful and perfect; it was exactly what she asked for._

#39 - Smile

_His smile was a rare occurrence, but when Karin appeared before him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with excitement, he found himself smiling just that little bit more._

#40 - Innocence

_The innocence the baby in their arms showed was enough to humble them, knowing that this innocence created between the two of them had to be protected at all costs._

#41 - Completion

_When apart, they were two individual halves; but it was when they were together when they found a sense of completion they had never felt before._

#42 - Clouds

_Some of the best memories were just laying back on the grass, Karin in his arms, watching the clouds lazily roll past._

#43 - Sky

_While he was in the sky, she stayed on the ground, waiting for him to return to earth._

#44 - Heaven

_Heaven, she decided, was greatly overrated; if this was Heaven, she wondered what Hell would look like._

#45 - Hell

_Hitsugaya knew what Hell looked like; he feared it with every fibre in his body, so when Karin inquired about it, he shot her a frightened look that was enough to deter her from asking again._

#46 - Sun

_On that very walkway, they sat together watching the sunset._

#47 - Moon

_Eerie in the way the moon created the disturbing silhouettes, Karin wondered when the signal would be shown; any excuse to leave the shadows behind._

#48 - Waves

_As she felt the waves start to crash, the embrace tightened around her as she cried out his name, shuddering as he stroked her skin softly._

#49 - Hair

_An endless fascination neither would admit to the other despite how obvious it was to everyone else._

#50 - Supernova

_Despite all they had gone through and all the things they had seen and experienced, their love for each other was unquestionable; anyone who cared to look closely enough would see that it was like a supernova, beautiful and unique and awe inspiring; a testament to show that nothing could ever truly get in the way of love._


End file.
